Chatting it Up
by TivaAddict
Summary: Tony and Ziva, not knowing that they're talking to each other, start to fall for their mystery friends over instant messaging. What happens when they start to fall for each other? THE FIRST JOINT PROJECT OF KANDONKUUSON AND CABLE ADDICT!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters and locations belong to CBS and Belisarious productions._

_A/N: Well this is our first co-authored story I hope you enjoy this as much as we enjoyed writing it._

As long days went this had been a long one for Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team. The arrest and capture of a serial killer whose last victim, a marine, had taken its toll of the team. McGee, who had spent a lot of time baiting their killer in front of a computer, didn't feel tired. To McGee, however, both Ziva and Tony were both a little tense and they looked exhausted, he had seen that sort of thing before but it wasn't the same this time.

"So what are you two planning for tonight," McGee said as casual as he could, forcing the question out of his voice. Now that Gibbs was with Director Vance in conference with the Director of the FBI, Tony, Ziva and McGee were organizing themselves in the bull pen preparing to go home for the night.

"I think it will be a quiet night, McGee" Ziva looked up sighing as she picked up her coat and bag.

"I hear you spend a lot of time in front of a computer," Tony asked as he swung his backpack onto his shoulder, "You're not IMing people overseas are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" She teased back while she gathered some papers from her desk.

"I'm just curious," he replied innocently.

"Well curiosity killed the…cat!" Ziva shot back, proud that she had gotten that idiom correct.

Tony clapped his hands dramatically. "Very good Ziva! Very good!"

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: You know, this is our 22nd chat.

Ninjagurl: So?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: So, I still have no idea what you look like.

--

The woman smiled as she typed her response.

--

Ninjagurl: That will make it even more exciting for if and when we ever meet.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: What do you mean 'if'?

--

She smiled again.

--

Ninjagurl: I have a very busy work schedule. Making time for personal 'romantic' reasons, may not be the best use of my time.

--

The man grinned at this and quickly typed a response.

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Who said anything about romantic? Why would you think that?

Ninjagurl: You, you're annoying you know that

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Aww, that's not nice…I'm hurt

Ninjagurl: Oh, you are, I'm just not sure _when_ I will be able to have the time to meet.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Truthfully, the same goes for me.

Ninjagurl: It's nice to meet someone who is as serious about their work as I am.

--

The man grinned again, looking around the room he was in.

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Oh I am as serious about my work as one could be.

Ninjagurl: *Laughs* I bet you are, Buckeye.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: *Laughs* Well I am…take my word for it…

Ninjagurl: So, what do you want to talk about now?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Dunno, any ideas…what do you want to talk about?

--

The woman smiled.

--

Ninjagurl: I asked first!

BuckeyeMovieBuff: OK Fine. Um. Movies? Ya know what?

Ninjagurl: Movies sound like a good topic. What?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Our current relationship is a lot like Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan in 'You've Got Mail'.

Ninjagurl: I haven't seen many movies, but that is one that I have actually seen.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Really!

Ninjagurl: Does that mean you've seen it?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: *shrugs* Guilty as charged…but I do like a lot of movies

Ninjagurl: If my partner at work heard that I talked to you about "You've Got Mail" and that you liked it, I'd never hear the end of it.

--

The man looked at his bookshelves of DVD's

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Really…wow…he sounds like one of those only manly movie guys… the ones that think only action movies rule

Ninjagurl: He thinks a lot of things…I leave it up to your imagination

BuckeyeMovieBuff: That bad is he?

Ninjagurl: Oh yes..very

BuckeyeMovieBuck: Okay, but back to the original convo again. What'd you think of it?

Ninjagurl: Oh,cokay. I liked it. I thought that it was very romantic. The way that they were so involved in each other's lives and neither of them noticed it, is such an ironic twist. I think that a lot of people are involved in similar situations. What did you think of it?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Wow. I couldn't have put it any better myself. I liked it too, but if any of my colleagues found out, it'd be the end of me.

Ninjagurl: Why is that? Are you a 'tough guy' or something?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I'd like to think so, yeah.

Ninjagurl: *Laughs* You sound just like my partner.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Yeah? Well, I'm sure he is 'tough' in his own way.

Ninjagurl: Oh, he is. He just thinks he's more so than he actually is. But truthfully, I couldn't imagine anyone else to watch my spine.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I think you mean 'back'. You sound like my partner, says things that cause you to look at her twice, sometimes it's annoying, but I think it's really cute.

Ninjagurl: You don't say! I'm always making incorrect idiomatic references! You can probably tell that English isn't my first language…my partner always corrects me.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: This is getting to 'Twilight Zone-y' for my liking. I think it's time that I call it a night.

Ninjagurl: I agree. I have to get up early tomorrow. Talk to you again?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Of course. Night Ninjagurl.

Ninjagurl: Night MovieBuff.

--

The man signed off, shutting the laptop down and got himself ready for bed, thinking about the conversation that he'd just had with Ninjagurl, and wondering if his partner had a good session with her 'mystery guy'. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, feeling the thrill of possibility of having a conversation the next day.

--

The woman logged off of her account, shutting down her PC and started to prepare herself for bed. She smiled slightly as she thought about the time she had just spent talking to her mystery friend. Her thoughts then jumped to her partner, and wondered what he was doing at that moment.

--

McGee looked up as Tony stepped out of the elevator his electric razor in hand, hair disheveled, dark rings under his eyes. He slowly walked into the bull pen, dropping his bag behind his desk he sat down.

"Busy night?" McGee asked cheerfully, earning him a grumpy look and a grunt, "Do anything exciting?"

Tony opened the filing cabinet, dumping his razor into the tray and pulling the toothbrush from the cup of water.

"If you must know, my friend kept me up," Tony groaned, "I love talking to her but late nights really suck."

"She?" McGee asked quizzically, "You were talking?"

"Yes I was talking…" Tony stood up; he was working on lack of sleep and was grumpy. McGee questioning him like this was unusual. "I'm not a complete bonehead."

"But…but you were talking," McGee grinned at Tony before he continued, "That just sounds unlike you. Where were you doing this talking when you were doing this talking?"

"At home, Probie," Tony replied sarcastically, "On a computer."

"You were IMing someone?" McGee looked at Tony in astonishment.

Tony walked over, towering over him, "Yeah."

"Ziva?" McGee asked swallowing hard.

"Ha," Tony turned heading back to his desk, "She wishes, my mystery friend has a lot more class. Foreign, but all the good ones are."

"Ever thought it could be a guy," McGee poked at Tony's mystery friend. Tony whirled around to face McGee, "Or not," McGee said quickly.

"She's special, almost like she knows me intimately," Tony sat down at his desk. "I wish I knew her better."

"You don't know her name," McGee's eyebrow rose.

"Nope," Tony shook his head and stared at Ziva's desk, "I wonder if she knows who her mystery man is."

Ziva leaned against the bench in Abby's lab; she looked tired but there was a light to her face that Abby was beginning to see each day. The music was blaring as usual, as Abby walked back over to Ziva and leaned against the bench next to her.

"So?" Abby looked at Ziva before sipping at her Caf-Pow, "You're not drinking Caf-Pows, what makes you look the way you do?" Abby paused before speaking again, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Ziva laughed and shaking her head before she spoke, "No! I'm not pregnant, that would have to mean I was with someone. Right now I'm not and the only person I'm that close to is someone I've never met."

"Who," Abby turned and gave Ziva a prod in the ribs, "Who is he?"

"Abby, I don't know, I only met him a couple of weeks ago," Ziva sighed at her friend.

"I thought you said you haven't met him," Abby eyed her friend, "So where did you meet him?"

"I was on a chat site a couple of weeks back," Ziva paused for a second, "Call it a fling, but I met him on this place called chatzone. Since then I've been on every night talking to him…late or early I just keep wanting to talk to him, he's,"

"He sounds addictive," Abby grinned at her before she took another sip of the Caf-Pow.

"Oh he is," Ziva grinned at her, "Addictive like chocolate."

"Are you going to eat him alive?" Abby teased her for a second, running out of range of Ziva's fists. Ziva gasping annoyingly as Abby flittered off to another part of her lab.

_A/N: Okay thanks for reading this…hope you enjoyed it. If you did then please review._

_Special thanks to Cable Addict's best friend vamp926 who served as the beta for this chapter as well as the next one! Thanks vamp!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The characters and locations belong to CBS and Belisarius Productions._

_A/N: This the second chapter of our co-written piece. Let us I know what you think, please review. Hope you enjoy._

--

"What, McGee?" Ziva asked for the fifth time that day as McGee looked at her as if he were going to say something. Tony and Gibbs were out investigating a theft of a 200 year old sword and the murder of a retired Navy Admiral. They had gone to speak with the last person to see him alive. Now, Ziva and McGee were tracing swords of the era. McGee had been looking at her since they had found half a dozen matches to the swords. Abby had appeared a few minutes ago smiling coyly at Ziva before disappearing again.

"Ah, nothing," McGee replied shyly, "Nothing at all, except that Tony has been seeing someone."

"Really?" Ziva looked surprised.

"Yeah, he's been seeing her for a while," McGee smiled teasingly, "She sounds like the perfect fit for him."

"Good! He needs to find a woman. He's been sulking since Jeanne," Ziva sounded pleased, although something in her voice gave away the disappointment laced beneath it.

"Yeah, how is you're mystery guy going?" McGee asked hoping throwing Ziva off balance and giving him some information on her chat.

Ziva laughed teasingly at McGee winking at him, "I don't think so Tim. That would be bagging the cat."

"I think you mean 'letting the cat out of the bag'," McGee correcting the idiom before continuing, "I'm disappointed that you aren't going to tell me though."

Ziva laughed again, "You need to get used to disappointments!"

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Hey

Ninjagurl: Hi

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I figured you'd be asleep…but I'm glad you're up

--

The woman smiled at her companion on the chat screen in front of her

--

Ninjagurl: I had a busy one, do you hate it when people get picky

BuckeyeMovieBuff: How do you mean?

Ninjagurl: I mean…nosey

--

The man grinned at computer shaking his head

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Your funny, you know that

Ninjagurl: Thank you

BuckeyeMovieBuff: ROFL

--

The woman looked at the screen confused

--

Ninjagurl: What?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Rolling on the floor laughing

Ninjagurl: How do you type if you're doing that?

--

The man shook his head as he smiled at his companion.

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Forget it!

--

The woman sat for a minute, before she started typing

--

Ninjagurl: I have a question for you

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Yeah, go for it

Ninjagurl: What is a buckeye…its been gnawing at me

BuckeyeMovieBuff: hahaha, it's the seed off of a tree

--

The woman looked confused at the screen.

--

Ninjagurl: What has that got to do with you?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Oh well I was at Ohio State University...a long time ago, anyways, the name of the Gridiorn team is called the Buckeyes.

Ninjagurl: Ah

--

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the man spoke, er, typed.

--

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Listen, I really hate to do this, but I have no idea what ungodly hour my boss will call and have me into the office. I should get to sleep. Talk to you later?

Ninjagurl: Of course.

--

Tony walked across the street into the café. The man looked up as he approached. "Hey Jimmy," Tony sat down at the table opposite his friend from autopsy. The waitress walked over. "Can I get an espresso double shot with extra sugar?"

"Sure, can I get you anything, sir? The waitress looked at Jimmy

"Hazelnut coffee," Jimmy replied as the waitress nodded and disappeared. Jimmy turned towards Tony, "So I hear you have a girl you're talking to over the net."

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "She is amazing."

"When are you gonna meet her?" Jimmy asked at the waitress returned with the coffee's. Jimmy smiled at the waitress as she left them alone.

Tony shook his head, "Nope, I haven't," Tony sighed exaggeratedly, "I haven't had the courage to ask her to meet."

Jimmy looked at him questioningly, "You need someone along?"

"Okay," Tony didn't feel confident with what he was being asked, "I think I'll have to meet her first though Jimmy. But if I need you, which I doubt, cause I'm a big boy I'll let you know." Tony replied as he downed the espresso and rose from his seat.

"Oh who is this guy that Ziva is interested in?" Jimmy asked.

Tony shook his head as he walked out, "If I knew I would be the last to know Jimmy!"

_A/N: Okay let us know what you think, please review. It means a lot to us if you let me know._

_Once again, a thank you to our beta vamp926!__ For all you NCIS and/or Bones fans, she has an amazing fic called 'All in the Family'. __**READ IT.**_ _It's probably the best active fic out there._

_Jems, we gotta write more! Yikes!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: We don't own the characters they are owned by __Belisarius Productions and CBS._

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everybody glad you are enjoying it. Please keep them coming as we continue to write this for you._

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs barked as he walked into the bullpen, "You two are heading to Portland, Maine. You'll be talking with a retire history professor named Hillary Spencer. He's an expert on the sword we're tracing."

Ziva looked slightly annoyed, "Couldn't we just call him Gibbs?"

"Not like we couldn't," Tony also suggested, "We could even video call him via MTAC."

"Since when were you that technically savvy DiNozzo," Gibbs looked at him in frustration.

"Ah…I'm not boss," Tony lied, before he looked for inspiration and spied McGee as he walked back into the bullpen from the direction of Abby's lab. "I got the idea from McGee," Tony grinned at his friend as he sat down, giving Tony a suspicious look.

"You still here," Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony a statement rather then a question.

"Why Gibbs?" Ziva looked at him defiantly at him.

"Cause I said Ziva," Gibbs looked at them both with a piercing gaze that made them both wither and finally submit. "You got something planned that Commander Francis didn't know about before he died?" Gibbs voice cut like ice.

"They're just chatting up people that's all," McGee muttered under his breath as both Tony and Ziva eyed him as if they knew what he was saying.

"What McGee," Gibbs looked up at his last agent.

"Oh I was just saying that Tony and Ziva have both been addicted to their laptops of late," McGee replied embarrassed, as Tony and Ziva glared at him.

"That so," Gibbs eyed both his agents, "Well since that's the case. You two can find out who is selling the swords on ebay."

"Ah…boss, isn't that what you want me to do," McGee asked with surprise.

Gibbs looked at him, "I want you to help trace those emails on Commander Francis' computer with Abby. So I suggest that you start doing it McGee." Gibbs turned to Tony and Ziva, "You still here!"

"On it Boss!"

"Leaving Gibbs!"

Tony picked up his back and gear as did Ziva and both made their way toward the elevator. "Hey!" Gibbs called after them, "You forgetting something…you need laptops. Grab some from supply, maybe you can track down the buyer on the way to Portland."

A few minutes later Tony and Ziva were in the carpark laptop bags along with the rest of their gear. "I'm driving," Tony said holding the keys as Ziva stood by the driver's door, "I want to be able to talk to this girl again."

"You will even if I drive," Ziva stood toe to toe, her nose almost touching his for a moment, "Give me the keys."

"Not gonna happen Ziva," Tony grinned back, "Unless you tell the name of this mystery man you're talking to on the net with."

"And have you make him run away, like a scared rat." Ziva snorted before she tried to grab the keys, "I don't think so Tony. Now give me the keys before I break your fingers."

"The saying is like a scared rabbit…and if I make him runaway then it will be because I'll tell him the truth about you…ah" Tony grinned before his face changed into a twisted mask of pain. Ziva twisted his wrist but he wasn't letting go of the keys.

"Just give them to me Tony," Ziva muttered into his ear.

Tony shook his head and gritted his teeth, "Nope, I want to live at the end of this drive."

Ziva let go of him, "Fine you stubborn ox. Don't blame me if we have to spend the night at a hotel."

"What's wrong with that," Tony grinned as he opened the driver's door and climbed in behind the wheel. "You've seen me naked."

"It is something I don't care to repeat anytime soon," Ziva grinned ruefully as she climbed in and closed the door, "Let's just go okay."

XXXXXXXX

"What!" Tony exclaimed as he kicked open the door to the last available Executive suite of the Hilton Garden Inn, which was situated on the waterfront. "You said you wanted to sleep comfortably," Tony continue to argue as he dumped the bags and the laptops on the large king size bed. "It was the last room in the whole hotel. How was I to know that the regatta was on, nobody told me."

"I said its fine Tony," Ziva let out a long huff as she slumped on to the lounge suite. "I just don't understand why…they winked at us when they said it was the honeymoon suite. You did say that we were Federal Agents didn't you?"

"Let me think…no I just decided to say that we were just married," Tony started sarcastically before he turned serious, "I asked them for the Government rate and they asked me for ID. I actually thought the Gun and badge would do the trick. So yeah, I think that was the front desk's idea for being funny."

"Well I blastgun the bed," Ziva climbing onto the bed quickly and lounging all over it.

"What! No way I carried those bags up the stairs," Tony groaned, dropping the overnight bag and laptop bags on the couch, "Why should I be the one to sleep on the couch. Besides its 'shotgun' not blast gun get it right Zee-vah."

"Whatever…I'm having the bed you have the couch unless you want your fingers to continue being straight," Ziva eyed Tony as his hand moved over the quilt cover, "And not broken."

"Alright, fine if I'm gonna chat to this girl tonight I guess I'm gonna need to be here rather then the hospital anyway," Tony sighed as he turned, walking towards the couch tossing the overnight bags onto the floor and dropping onto the soft sofa. "Actually you know this might not be a bad place to sleep."

"Well while your contemplating the couch as a place to sleep," Ziva rolled her eyes at him, "Pass me the laptop, I want to see this Professor's profile."

Tony got to your feet his feet groaning irritatedly as he picked up the laptop, "Anything else My master!" the words more sarcastic then anything as he dumped the laptop on the bed next to Ziva.

"I don't want your sarcasm," Ziva smiled sweetly, as the laptop became alive in front of her, "It doesn't become you."

"Haha, your so funny," Tony shook his head as he slumped down onto the couch and picked up the laptop and booted it up. Before he signed into the chat site. His eyes scanned grinning as he found the name he was looking for.

---

BuckeyeMovieBuff: hey

---

Ziva looked at the flashing sign in the lower right hand corner of the screen. Looking up she noted that Tony was immersed in the laptop on the couch next to him. She smiled glad that he wouldn't be bothering her as she talked to her mystery man.

---

NinjaGurl: Hi, I'm glad your on

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Yeah, I can at least to one sane person in this world

---

Ziva smiled at the comment that he made, before she was typing.

NinjaGurl: I agree with you there, I'm spending the night with my work colleague. He is quiet insane.

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Kidding, well your life is a strange as mine…

NinjaGurl: How do you mean?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I'm stuck too…with my partner as well.

---

Ziva looked up at Tony for a moment suspicion taking a hold. He seemed to be completely oblivious to her. It was only for a moment but she thought that it could have been Tony who was talking to her. She laughed it off, he wasn't, he couldn't, they wouldn't be so dumb or stupid. "Are you chatting?" Ziva turned back to screen as Tony looked up.

"Nope," Tony's reply was almost instanteous, "I'm checking the articles on ."

"Aren't you suppose to be working," Ziva challenged him.

"Are you?" Tony replied. Causing Ziva to keep her mouth closed and allowing Tony to smirk for a bit.

---

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I just got busted…

NinjaGurl: Really, so did I…

BuckeyeMovieBuff: I think we agreed to talk work…am I wrong?

NinjaGurl: No you're right…sorry

BuckeyeMovieBuff: No its all cool…just thought we should talk about the ground rules again

---

Ziva rolled her eyes at her friend he liked his ground rules. It was almost like he was too scared to go to deep, and yet he was interested in meeting her.

---

NinjaGurl: What…you are such fraud

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Wha?

NinjaGurl: You don't want to talk about work and yet you want to meet

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Oh…you mean a hypocrite

NinjaGurl: Yeah…that's what you are

---

Ziva sat there her response earing her no response. Tony looked up at his watch before he rose, "You want me to go get some chinese or something or do you want to go out?"

"I think I'll stay here," Ziva said looking at the screen as it continued to stare blankly back with no response.

"Okay," Tony nodded as he picked up his jacket and headed for the door. He paused and turned back towards the computer.

---

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Be back soon…ttyl

---

Tony closed down the laptop and walked back toward the door leaving Ziva staring at the response that had just appeared, the sign that BuckeyeMovieBuff had just signed out making her look twice. The door closed as Tony left, leaving Ziva sitting there with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She sat there for a few more minutes before she opened her email account and found Buckeye's email address and she began to type.

XXXXXXXX

Carrying a large paper bag of Chinese food Tony knocked on the door waiting for Ziva to open up. There was the click and the door swung open Ziva stood there. Tony smiled at her, "I got everything except sweat and sour pork," Tony walked through the door dumping the bag on the table, "Let me tell you I got looks from the reception staff when I walked through with Chinese in their foyer."

"Why because we didn't eat at their restaurant," Ziva snorted at the comment looking in the imaginary direction of the foyer, "Well they'll just have to drain it up."

Tony grinned at her as she realised that the sentence didn't make sense, "The saying is 'They'll have to suck it up', I so don't understand how you get it wrong still."

"I speak five languages…if you spoke that many then you would find it just as hard," Ziva pointed out as Tony handed her a box of Chicken chow-mien, "Thank you.

"You're welcome," Tony smiled at her before he took a box of Nasi Goreng rice from the bag and walked over to his computer. Even as the computer booted up, Ziva walked out of the room onto the small balcony into the cool night air. The mail sign flashed in the corner of his screen and Tony double clicked on it, it opened and he began to read.

---

_Buckeye, _

_I realise that I over stepped the boundary, I was critical of you and I was nasty. I am sorry, sometimes your feelings conflict with the rules we agreed on. But I will also be honest, I have a hard time of relating because of where I have come from and who I am. I am not apologising for who I am, but rather the way I spoke earlier I am sorry. _

_I hope we talk again soon_

_NinjaGurl_

---

As Tony finished his dinner, Ziva stood out on the balcony. "Hey!" Tony called, Ziva turned her attention to him, "Have you got anything on the professor yet?"

Ziva shook her head, "No, I'll have another look in a moment."

XXXXXXXX

Ziva sat on the bad again her laptop in front of her. She had given up on Buckeye when he appeared again.

---

BuckeyeMovieBuff: hi

NinjaGurl: I'm so glad your back

BuckeyeMovieBuff: your right you know

NinjaGurl: I am

---

Ziva looked at the screen with surprise, he was different it was like that conversation earlier had removed some of the playfulness. She felt uncomfortable, and yet they had to get to know each other. So this was a step toward something now.

---

NinjaGurl: Okay…

BuckeyeMovieBuff: New rules

NinjaGurl: Okay…what?

BuckeyeMovieBuff: We can talk work, but so you know I'm not gonna be deeper then talking about my partner.

NinjaGurl: Okay, then my turn

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Huh?

NinjaGurl: To change the rules

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Oh okay, what?

---

Ziva smiled as she took a step of faith towards the next sentence. She began to type again.

---

NinjaGurl: We talk about meeting…and we actually meet

BuckeyeMovieBuff: You sure?

NinjaGurl: Yeah, you sound interesting…and I'd like to

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Wow okay…you're a lot more courageous then me

Ninjagurl: No, I just thought I'd like to meet a nice guy and hold it over my partner

---

Tony sat back looking at the last response, it might well have been a date and if it was then it was the first real date since Jeanne had walked out on him. He took a deep breathe

---

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Deal

NinjaGurl: Okay…well I'll talk to you about it later…but right now I need to sleep

BuckeyeMovieBuff: Me too…talk to you later

NinjaGurl: Okay…bye

---

Simitaneously both Tony and Ziva shut down the laptops. Tony looked over at Ziva with surprise, could she be the NinjaGurl. Tony shook his head and grinned there was no way. "You get that information on the Professor we're seeing tomorrow Zee-vah?"

"Tony!" Ziva gasped with frustration, "Couldn't you have got it!"

"You said you were going to," Tony shook his head at her as he seized the overnight bag and walked to the bathroom. The door closed, a few moments later the door opened again. "Can I please have my bag?" Tony voice was pleading as he dropped the overnight bag with Ziva's clothes back outside the bathroom, causing her to laugh at him.

_A/N: Okay so, we thought we might try and grow the online relationship. Yes I know it's a bit out of character, but sometimes people can be a lot more out of character in front of computer screen then in real life…especially when their interested in someone, the boundaries are less structured. _

_Everyone, lets hear a round of applause for Kandon! *Claps* He did this chapter by himself because I am flaky and totally forgot about it. I will remember it this time, Jems, I promise! Sorry!_


End file.
